The Pain You Gave Me, the Love You Took From Me
by junkheadinfection
Summary: A lot of tears. Who knew that Rachel was such a crybaby? Sounds worse than it actually is. St.Berry! Mentions of Finnchel. Be nice. It's my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hii. Sorry. The story isn't so good. But it's my first fanfiction ever and it's not that bad either. Hope you'll have fun. Reviews are very much appretiated.

Not my charaters.

The Pain You Gave Me, the Love You Took From Me

Rachel's couldn't believe it was a year ago that she'd been to the Glee audition. Everything had happened so fast. Never was she a person to be intimidated before she joined Glee club. She was a whole different person now. Which was good. Kind of.

At least it was a lot easier for her when she was the 'old Rachel'. She didn't have boy problems with Finn, Puck or Jesse. Okay. You're right. She'd never fallen for Puck at all. But there was a lot of drama with him as well. She wasn't used to that when she was the 'old Rachel'. Now everything she lived for was Glee…and this one boy. Sure, she had been in love with Finn. At least she thought so. He was attractive, he liked her, he could sing and he was cute. But he wasn't Jesse. Jesse St. James. The boy she was so unconditionally in love with. Although he had used her, although she knew he never loved her back, although she knew he didn't even care about her. And it hurt so much. He humiliated her and still, she couldn't keep herself from thinking about him every single minute.

Today was the day. It was the day of the 'Regionals' and even if 'New Directions' would win, she would have lost everything. She knew it the second Finn told her he loved her.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

Like an echo. She didn't even know what to say. Everything was a blur. All she could think of was Jesse. What it would have been like if he would have said that to her. Just once. She knew it could have changed everything. This was so wrong. When Finn told her he loved her, she shouldn't been thinking of Jesse. The bad, conceited, priggish, messy-haired….amazingly good-looking, smart, funny Jesse. And that's when she looked right into Finn's eyes and all she could do was smile. She didn't think he would take it. But Finn didn't even notice. He simply smiled back.

And then they started singing.

**Highway run**

**Into the midnight sun**

**Wheels go round and round**

**You****'re on my mind**

**Restless Hearts**

**Sleep alone tonight**

**Sending all my love along the wire**

**They say that the road**

**Ain't no place to start a family**

**Right down the line it****'s been you and me**

**And loving a music man**

**Ain****'t always what it's supposed to be**

**Oh ****Girl**

**You stand by me**

**I'm forever yours **

**F****aithfully**

It was not until then when she discovered Jesse standing in the corner of the full audience. He was staring right into her eyes. She didn't know if it felt good or not. It definitely wasn't a pleasurable pain. But amongst the hurt, she could feel the love she would probably always feel for this guy. She couldn't stand looking into his eyes. She tried to think about Finn, about their relationship. It could all be so easy. He was a good guy and he loved her. Why couldn't she reciprocate the love? A few months ago she could've easily loved Finn. But not now, that she knew Jesse.

She didn't know when or how she had managed to go up the stage until she could feel Finn holding her hand. She wondered if she had just stopped singing at all. At the end of the song she once again looked up to the corner where Jesse had just stood a few minutes ago. But he wasn't there. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or even more hurt.

Vocal Adrenaline would be coming up next. Everyone except Rachel had gone to the hospital because Quinn was having a baby. She really wanted to go to the others – to her friends – but all she could think of was listening to Jesse one last time. She knew it would hurt. Lately everything hurt. So why not enjoy the pain to the fullest?

Rachel sat down in the audience. She was feeling a bit sick in her stomach. Understandable, since she was nervous and heartbroken.

The curtain rose.

She wondered if he would even see her.

Apparently she did see him. And she heard his angelic, crystal clear voice.

Her eyes flashed and her heart stopped beating. It wasn't fair. How could he manage to sing and look like that when she was feeling like crap?

Rachel's eyes where still fixed on Jesse when he suddenly saw her. She thought she had seen a short wincing and a loss of his 'smiling show face' for a short second, when he was back to normal again. Was that a good sign? Or was he just thinking about what a pain in the ass she was?

In the midst of their performance Rachel couldn't take the embarrassment anymore.

She didn't even notice the shocked Jesse who was trying to focus on his singing when he was clearly distracted.

Tears were running down her face and she ran backstage to the room she had been earlier before with 'New Directions'. She leaned herself against the wall and tried to catch her breath again. The time ran by. After 10 minutes of crying, breath-catching, crying and a lot of thinking she thought she wanted to go away from here. She went to the chair, where she had earlier left her bag and searched for her cell phone. She just wanted to dial her dad's number when-

"Rachel?" He sounded nervous. As if he didn't know what he was doing here and what to expect from this situation.

She looked up. The tears were now falling shamelessly from her cheeks again.

When she didn't reply, he continued: "It's good to see you. I-I've been thinking a lot about you lately. Look Rachel, I know you won't forgive me. I probably wouldn't if I were you. But I am so, so sorry. I-"

That's when she stopped him.

"Why?"

He was probably as shocked to hear her voice as she was.

"Your mother wanted me to 'befriend' you. And I really didn't care about you at first. You were just another capture to me which I would forget as soon as I met.". When she thought her heart couldn't hurt anymore, it certainly did. "But it was different with you. I-I really like you Rachel. You're smart and cute and I like it when we talk about Musicals and how we are going to sing together at the Broadway. And I never want to sing with somebody else anymore. And I like it how you take your 'golden star stickers' everywhere and how you are a vegan and care about animals so much or how you talk the whole day. I love to listen to you, even if you've got a really high-pitched voice sometimes." And he started laughing as if he was thinking of a memory in his head. And I smiled at him, still not able to talk.

Somehow he managed to understand – he always did - and continued.

"What I was really trying to say was…I…lo…I care about you. And if you are ever going to forgive me, I'm going to be the happiest man in the world. Because even if we can't be together anymore, 'cause you can't trust me, I really want to try to be friends with you again. I can't imagine my life without you anymore. And that's all I have to say to you for now and you don't have to say anything. I would just really appreciate it if you would think about it."

And with that he gave me a crooked smile and turned to the door. When he was just going to step outside she managed to whisper something.

"I've already forgiven you. I was never mad at you…You broke my heart."

He looked right into her eyes and stepped right in front of her. The tears were there again. Those stupid tears. She didn't want him to see her like that. So she wiped them away with the back of her hand. They were pretty resistant though and she couldn't keep them from coming.

She could feel his breath against her face and she loved the feeling of it. He traced a finger at her face and wiped her tears away.

"Shh. Everything is going to be alright."

She buried her face in his chest, inhaling his every scent. And she sighed at how good he smelled and how she had missed him. He wrapped his arms around her and Rachel couldn't believe how he made her feel special and happy in seconds. They stood there for about 5 minutes when she said something she couldn't believe she did.

"Finn told me he loves me."

Why did she have to ruin everything?

There was silence.

"Well…What did you tell him? If I may know."

She could feel his breath against her ear.

"Nothing. He just told me before our performance."

And another pause. But then she continued: "I was thinking about you though."

Rachel couldn't bear the silence anymore.

She looked up in his eyes. They were so soft and fragile now. They belonged to the Jesse she was in love with.

He cupped her face with his hands now and she couldn't help but shiver from the feeling.

"Well….I love you as well."

She could swear her heart stopped beating this very second. Now there were tears of joy.

"I love you, too." And then he kissed her. And she realised how much she had missed his soft,

velvet lips. She always thought her lips were made just to touch his.

It was passion.

It was love.

It was desire.

It was pure perfection.


	2. Chapter 2

**T****hanks for the lovely reviews. So, here's chapter two. Hope you like it. (:**

**The Pain You Gave Me, the Love You Took From Me**

**Chapter 2**

Rachel's face was still buried in the crook of Jesse's neck when they heard someone talk through the loudspeakers.

"'New Directions', 'Vocal Adrenaline' and 'Oral Intensity' please go to the stage. The winner is soon to be announced."

Rachel could feel Jesse smile against her head

"Show time."

And he took her hand and wanted to go out the door. But she pulled away and said: "Wait. I think it would be better if we would wait to tell them. We should at least wait until the winner got announced. Otherwise they'll be very mad at me and you and I can't cope with that right now. Okay?" It hurt her to say that because she would have loved to run to the stage and scream in everyone's face how very lucky and happy she was.

"You've got a point." And he seemed to really be okay with it. Once again he turned around to face to door.

"Jesse?", Rachel smiled.

"Yes?"

"You forgot something. "

"Wh-?" And with that she stepped in front of him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Jesse smiled as well now and said: "How could I even forget that?"

And when they walked through the door, everything was so hectic; no one even noticed them together.

-x-x-x-

They were on the stage. And somehow Rachel knew they wouldn't win. She would loose Glee Club and graduate from High School without even having done something great. But she would have her great boyfriend. She could even imagine her and Jesse's name on the posters of the Broadway musicals on 42nd street. And with that she looked right into his eyes. She knew he was scared, because he had never opened up to anyone. And that, once again, proved, how perfect they were for each other. She could feel Finn's hand around hers and she didn't know what to do. She thought about it as a gesture of friendship although she knew it meant more. And then Sue Sylvester, that backstabber_**,**_ announced the winners.

"Vocal Adrenaline."

Rachel was at a loss for words. And she didn't know what to do. Should she be sad now because she'd loose Glee club? Or should she be scared of what to say to Finn, who had just told her that he loved her? Or should she just be happy for her tempting boyfriend? Because when she looked at him and how happy he was, she wanted to kiss and hug him in front of everybody. But she knew that would probably be the worst thing to do now. So all she could do, was look into Jesse's eyes once again before she left the stage.

-x-x-x-

It was 3.00 am now and Rachel still couldn't sleep. Tomorrow would be school and she had no idea how to react in front of Finn. But there was one thing she knew for sure: She didn't want to loose Glee Club. It made her happy and her friends needed her. She would come up with an idea to save it.

Right in the middle of her thoughts, she could hear the text message noise her cell phone made. It was from Jesse.

_He__y Lovely. I can't sleep and I've been thinking about you__ the whole time__._

_Sorry, if I woke you up._

_-Jesse_

Rachel smiled, typed in her message and sent it.

_It__'s okay. I can't sleep either. There's too much going on in my head. Is it too cheesy if I say that I miss you?_

_-Rachel_

A minute later she got a new message.

_It does sound cheesy. ;) But __I understand you. Do you mind if I come over?_

_-Jesse_

Rachel liked the thought of him being near her right now. But it was almost 3.30 am and tomorrow would be school and she still didn't know what to say to Finn.

_I__'d love to see you. _

_-Rachel_

Whoops. She really didn't want to send it. Her head just did the craziest things when she was thinking about Jesse. It wouldn't be too good if he'd came over now and she didn't even know how he would manage to get into her room without her dads noticing. But she clearly wasn't as freaked out as she should be.

_I__'ll be there in 10._

_-Jesse_

-x-x-x-

Rachel looked at her watch every 2 seconds. 10 Minutes couldn't be that long, could they?

The 10 minutes were almost over and the dramatic Rachel she could be sometimes, thought, that maybe he had an accident. Though, soon enough, she could hear a clinking noise. She tried to identify it and knew it came from her window. She opened it and could see Jesse standing in her back yard. It was a windy night and Jesse's messy hair looked even more ruffled than usual. His cheeks were flushed slightly red from the warm summer night. He was wearing perfect fitting jeans and a black t-shirt, which completely showed off his muscled abs. All in all, he looked very stunning and everything Rachel managed to say, was a nearly whispered: "Hii."

-x-x-x-

"Hey." She could see him smiling. "Do you have any idea how I'd get up into your room?"

"I could try to open the door."

"Isn't that too loud?", he said very quietly.

"Probably."

"Where do you have a ladder?"

"Right under the carports. "Why?" When she realised what he was going to do she said: "But Jesse, that's dangerous. What am I going to do if you hurt yourself? I'll be screaming a lot and that wouldn't help a lot, would it?" When he didn't reply she once again said something.

"Jesse?" And then she could see him carrying the ladder right under her window.

He was carefully climbing into her room, so that her dads wouldn't hear anything.

Rachel didn't know where to look since this was the first time she was alone with a guy in her room in the middle of the night.

He walked in front of her and held her chin.

"Hey.", he whispered once again. And her heart was immediately beating a lot more than it should be. She looked right into his emerald green eyes, where she'd lost herself in a thousand times.

"It's good to see you." said Jesse and kissed her lips. Rachel closed her eyes to feel his soft lips on hers, to feel his hands buried inside of her hair. She could smell the shampoo, mixed with the aftershave he had used a few hours ago and the slight sweat from the warm summer night lingering on his skin.

When they broke the kiss, Rachel opened her eyes again and said: "It's good to see you, too." And then she sat down on her bed, leaving Jesse in the middle of her room.

He sat down right next to her.

"I can't believe you actually live in this room. It's soo….pink."

She smiled and hit him slightly on the shoulder.

"You could help me to paint it if you'd like to. I haven't changed it since I was 6."

"Sure." He laid his hand in hers and they entwined them.

"You know, if you're here already you could actually help me find a solution to our Finn problem. And what will we do if our Glee Clubs will find out__that we're dating again?"

"Our problem?" said Jesse.

"Jesse!" He chuckled.

"If you'd like to keep it a secret for a while, I'm okay with it. I just really want you to talk to Finn. I don't think I should be the one doing it."

"I know. I just don't want to lose him as a friend."

"Just tell him that you can't be in a relationship with him because you aren't in love with him anymore."

"It's not that easy. It'll hurt him and I still care about him."

He smiled an understanding smile.

"You'll manage not to hurt him. I know that."

She lay her head against his shoulder and she looked at her alarm clock.

4:20 a.m.

"I'm really tired Jesse."

"Okay, I'll go now."

And he wanted to go when she grabbed his hand again and said: "No. Please stay."

She could see that he was thinking about it. But when he looked at her pleading eyes all he could say was: "Okay."

And with that she crawled under the covers and pointed with her finger that she wanted him to lay down beside her.

He took of his very expensive looking shoes and lay down under the covers with Rachel. They were looking in each others eyes when he bend himself forward a bit and took a streak__out of Rachel's face. She closed the eyes at the contact, turned herself around to turn off the light and lay down, her back against Jesse's abs, covering herself with his right arm.

"You know, you look very cute in that pyjama."

Rachel wondered what she was wearing when she remembered. She was wearing the pink pyjama she'd gotten as a gift from her aunt Sarah. There were horses in all possible kinds of colours on it. She could feel herself blushing and she tried to cover herself with her hands but Jesse just silently laughed and gave her one last kiss on her head.

"Will you sing for me?"

"What do you want to hear."

"Anything you offer."

He then sang one of Rachel's favourite Musical songs. It was really hard not wake up her parents because he wasn't used to singing quiet.

**God on high****  
****Hear my prayer****  
****In my need****  
****You have always been there****  
****He is young****  
****He's afraid****  
****Let him rest****  
****Heaven blessed.****  
****Bring him home****  
****Bring him home****  
****Bring him home.****  
****He's like the son I might have known****  
****If God had granted me a son.****  
****The summers die****  
****One by one****  
****How soon they fly****  
****On and on****  
****And I am old****  
****And will be gone.****  
****Bring him peace****  
****Bring him joy****  
****He is young****  
****He is only a boy****  
****You can take****  
****You can give****  
****Let him be****  
****Let him live****  
****If I die****  
****Let me die****  
****Let him live****  
****Bring him home****  
****Bring him home****  
****Bring him home.**

She was soon sleeping and he snuggled himself more to her warm body and fell into a deep sleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your reviews rock! :D I'm so happy that you liked**** it so far. So here's chapter 3, where the Finn and Rachel kiss does so no happen because Finn is just plain stupid. Literally. **

**And s****orry guys but this chapter just really sucks in my opinion. Hope you don't bash on me. **

**whatthepho's review: heii. Jesse is a manly man. :P**

**

* * *

**

**The Pain You G****ave Me, the Love You Took From Me**

**Chapter 3**

When Rachel woke up, she looked around only to see, that Jesse wasn't there anymore. She could see a note on her bedside table though.

"I'm sorry love, but I had to go. I needed to change myself in order to go to school and I didn't want to wake you up. I know you'll be able to talk to Finn. ;) And you don't have to think about your Glee club splitting up. I have a plan to help you out with that problem and I think it'll work. See you later? Write me a message as soon as you're awake.

I love you.

-Jesse"

She smiled and let herself fall down on her mattress again, where she could smell Jesse. There couldn't be a better morning.

She took her cell phone and started typing.

"_I will try my best not to disappoint you about Finn. What's that plan about? Yes. Meet me after school. _

_I love you too._

_-R"_

Rachel then went to take a shower and dress herself. She wanted to look very special today but still look like herself. Last time she tried to be somebody else it didn't work out quite well. She needed to look subtle and definitely older, although she knew Jesse liked her the way she was, it wouldn't hurt. It should look as if she hadn't spent a lot of time on it but still it should be chic.

She searched for pair of knee highs and a skirt but couldn't find anything. Her dad had probably washed them. She had a lot of knee highs and skirts, how would they be able to fit in the laundry all together anyway?

She was ruined if she wouldn't find a proper outfit. And with that she took out a pair of black jeans her dads had bought her last year to be "The Phantom of the Opera" at Halloween. While putting on the pants, she was already looking for a shirt. She found the yellow cardigan she loved so much and a white t-shirt for underneath. At long last, she put on her shoes and a bit of make-up and with that she stepped out of the door.

-x-x-x-

Meeting her Glee friends wasn't as pleasurable as usual. They were all sad and taking a trip down to memory lane. She didn't see Finn yet, which she wasn't to mad about. In the school hall she could see Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Puck. She decided to say hello to Puck.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Hey, other Jew. I could be better. I never thought I'd say that but I guess I'll miss Glee club."

"It'll work out somehow, I'm sure of that." Said Rachel very convinced.

Puck knew she was up to something.

"What do you know Rachel?"

"I-" But she was interrupted by Finn.

"Hey guys. How's Quinn, Puck?"

"She's fine. We're cool. I guess we are approaching."

"That's good."

"Yeah, well I've got to go. Coach wants to see me. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Rachel was looking at the floor because she wasn't able to look into Finn's eyes yet. She still didn't know what to say but she thought she should just keep the words coming when the situation was right. The problem was: she didn't think the situation would ever be right.

"Hey. Now you look dashing today."

"Thanks. My daddy is washing all my other stuff so I had to come up with that."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"What's wrong?"

She tried to hide her emotions and smile.

"Nothing."

"Oh okay." He didn't even ask any further. Jesse always knew what she felt. Sometimes it was weird and annoying but actually, he understood her and wasn't such an idiot as Finn could be.

"You haven't said anything to me about…you know what?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Okay. Now there was no getting back. Still not able to look into his eyes, she commanded all the courage and said: "Look. I- I don't know how to say this… I am thrilled that you finally told me about your feelings. But I don't feel the same way anymore. I really like you and I care about you but I don't think we should date again. I'm sorry."

"Wait. You can't just dump me like that. You were always on about me and now you don't want to be with me anymore? What's the matter?"

When she didn't reply he said: "This is about Jesse, isn't it? You really like him. The problem is: he doesn't like you back. He just used you to win the Regionals. What kind of guy is that?"

Rachel could slowly feel the anger built.

"Don't talk bad about him when you aren't better in any kind of way. You dumped me first. Remember?"

They were getting really loud and everybody was staring at them but they didn't even manage to notice.

"That was different. Everything was going too fast between us and after I dumped you I understood what I had lost. And you were the one dating another person after just one day."

"Please, could we just talk about this somewhere more private? Everybody is looking at us."

"There is nothing to say anymore."

"Don't be like that. I care about you and I want to be friends with you again. Well, just if you want to."

"Just. Let me alone. Okay?" And with that he walked away, everyone's eyes still at Rachel.

"What? Don't you have your own life?" yelled Rachel.

She could feel tears running down her cheeks and she ran to the Glee audition room, sat down on the piano bench and cried out loud.

-x-x-x-

Five Minutes later she could feel her mobile phone vibrating in her pocket.

Jesse had replied to her message.

"_I won't tell you about my plan yet. Just make sure everybody of the Glee Club is in the rehearsal room after 6. period. Did you talk to Finn yet?_

_-Jesse"_

Still sobbing she replied:"_Don't be so mysterious. And yes, I did talk to Finn. Didn't work out the way I planned. I hope we'll be able to be friends sooner or later._

_See you __soon._

_-Rach"_

She then packed her things together, trying to talk to all of the Glee Club members.

"Be there. After 6. period." Said Rachel, last but not Least, to Mercedes and Kurt and told Puck to talk to Finn. Which he thought was weird but did anyway.

She walked over to , who was sitting on a bench outside and talking to . Sometimes she thought it was really awkward to look at them and she would feel embarrassed for them because they were so madly in love and somehow didn't manage to get things work out. But actually she shouldn't be thinking about that when she wasn't better herself.

She cleared her throat and caught 's attention.

"Rachel! It's good to see you. What can I do for you?"

"Hey. Well actually, could you come over to glee rehearsal room after 6. period?

"Sure. And Why's that?"

"We can stop Glee club from splitting up."

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief but didn't have to say anything anymore.

"Just, please be there. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye"

Rachel walked away but could hear say: "Now what is she up to again?"

"I have no idea. But let's hope it'll work out."

-x-x-x-

After 4th period Rachel became really nervous about what was going to happen and she wanted to know really badly about Jesse's plan when she ran into Santana and Brittany, who were breathlessly standing against their lockers.

"Hey. What's up with you guys?"

Santana looked at Rachel and rolled her eyes but after a few seconds she answered:"Coach Sylvester is even more out of temper than usual. She told us to make a break for 5 minutes and then come back, although we are training for about 3 hours now."

Rachel told her: "I'm sorry to hear that. Well I need to go to my next lesson. Oh, and don't forget to come over after this period. See you later."

Santana looked at her and said:"Yeah. Whatever."

-x-x-x-

Her English lesson would be over in a few minutes and she couldn't wait to know what Jesse had managed to do. The bell rang and she packed her things together as fast as she could. Almost running, she stopped right in front of Glee rehearsal room, where Kurt, Mercedes, Puck and already waited. A few seconds after she sat herself down, she could see Jesse coming in. He gave her his brightest smile and walked over to her.

"Hey."

Rachel could hear everybody whisper. Mercedes just yelled: "What the heck is his white ass doing here?"

Rachel, getting really annoyed, said: "Kicking your black butt."

Mercedes eyes widened. "You don't talk to me like that."

Mr. Schuester said: "Guys. Stop!"

Artie and Tina were coming into the room, followed by Finn.

When Finn saw Rachel, he tried to hide his anger. This didn't work quite well the second he saw Jesse.

"What is he doing here? Get out of here!"

Jesse just smiled at him. "I'm here to help you out. Since I'm Rachel's boyfriend I share her interests and she is really interested in this Glee club."

When Finn heard the word boyfriend, he punched Jesse, who fell down on the floor, holding his jaw right were he got punched. Rachel was shocked and went to her knees.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure." And he mischievously glanced over to Finn.

Rachel then met Finn's eyes and saw the hurt; she still couldn't stop herself from saying: "What is wrong with you? Why did you do that? He just tried to help us."

Finn now screamed at her, his veins clearly showing: "What's wrong with me? Are you serious? Gosh. I'm out of here."

Mr. Schuester clearly didn't know what to do, but he managed to say: "Finn and Rachel sit down! And you", with that he pointed to Jesse, "Tell us what's going on here."

Jesse leaned against the piano when he started: "Soo…"

-x-x-x-

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED. :D**

**I know this sucks. Oh well. Next chapter is hopefully going to be better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soorrrry guys. There was a lot going on and I just couldn****'t update. I actually like this chapter. Now that's a first. :D Your reviews are soo nice and I appreciate it very much if you write me what I could do better. So here's the continuation of my story.**

Chapter 4

„Soo…", Jesse started. „I know you all don't like me but I know how much you guys love this Glee club." There was a short pause. "I managed to give you all another year." he smiled when he heard them laughing and smiling. "But next year you need to win the Regionals. Otherwise you are out."

Mr. Schuester couldn't believe his luck. "Well I think we all behaved very wrong in front of you Jesse. And it is really nice of you to do that for us."

"No problem. But I have a favour to ask you." he looked over to Rachel who seemed as if she was the luckiest girl on the world and he smiled. "I would love to join 'New Directions' because the other guys will hate me for helping you anyway."

"Sure. We would be very pleased to have you." said .

Immediately, Rachel ran over to Jesse and hugged him. Finn looked at them and he felt his heart break into a million pieces. When the bell rang, he was the first to pack his things and walk out. Rachel looked at him with a worried look and she knew she had to talk to him.

-x-x-x-

"Finn? Hey Finn! Wait up!" Rachel called after Finn who was standing in the hallway, trying to walk away, when he heard Rachel.

"Look, Rachel I get it. You don't need to explain it. I understand that you don't love me. But it hurts too much to talk to you or see you. So, I'll quit Glee."

Rachel was totally shocked. "But Finn, I am really sorry."

"Sure? Because I don't think you're sorry enough if you talk to me even if you know how much it hurts. I am sure. I'll quit Glee. You don't need me anymore anyway. Jesse is much more of a lead singer. Bye Rachel. Oh yeah…And by the way…If he ever hurts you, don't even consider going back to me again. We're done."

He walks away singing:

**Met a girl, thought she was grand****  
****Fell in love, found out first hand****  
****Went well for a week or two****  
****Then it all came unglued**

**In a trap, trip I can't grip****  
****Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip****  
****Then I started to realize****  
****I was living one big lie**

**She fucking hates me****  
****Trust****  
****She fucking hates me****  
****La la la love****  
****I tried too hard****  
****And she tore my feelings like I had none****  
****And ripped them away**

**She was queen for about an hour****  
****After that shit got sour****  
****She took all I ever had****  
****No sign of guilt****  
****No feeling of bad, no**

**In a trap, trip I can't grip****  
****Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip****  
****Then I started to realize****  
****I was living one big lie**

**That's my story, as you see****  
****Learned my lesson and so did she****  
****Now it's over and I'm glad****  
****'Cause I'm a fool for all I've said**

**La la la la la la la la la love****  
****Trust****  
****La la la la la la la la la love****  
****Trust****  
****And she tore my feelings like I had none****  
****She fucking hates me**

-x-x-x-

She didn't want this to happen. She was in love with Jesse but she loved Finn as well. He was her best friend and she didn't know what to do without him. There were tears running down her face when she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Everything okay, Beautiful?" asked Jesse when he heard her sobbing.

"Yeah. I'm just sorry that this had to happen."

He now walked in front of her, touching her chin so that she would have to look right into his eyes.

"It'll be okay. Maybe I can talk to him sooner…or later."

She laughed slightly at him. "Now there's my Rachel."

She wiped away the tears and smiled. "You still need to tell me how you made it happen to save Glee club."

"First things first. I need to manage a few things with school and I need to talk to Shelby about quitting and everything. Is it okay if I come over later?"

"Very much so. I'll see you." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and loved the feeling of it. When they had to breathe again, she missed the feeling of his soft lips. Nonetheless, he had to go now and gave her one last kiss, before he turned around and went to away.

-x-x-x-

Rachel was waiting at home. Time gone by and she didn't know what to do. She had already done her homework, worked on her choreography for glee club and tidied up the whole house. While she was polishing the hotplate's for about the 5th time, she heard a knock on the door.

She couldn't help herself but feel a little excited when she opened the door.

"Hey." There was her astonishing boyfriend, leaning against the door frame, kissing her hello.

"You took long. At least my dad's are going to be overjoyed about the sterile home they are going to return to after work."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm happy to see you too."

"Don't try to change the subject. I-", he cut her off, whispering into her ear: "Why would you ever think that?" She felt jolt of pleasure, as soon as she could feel Jesse's warm breath against her ear.

When he looked into her eyes, her breath was still not the way it actually should be. And Jesse noticed himself smiling about how he could make Rachel feel.

"You-" she pointed at him, her finger hitting his chest slightly, "don't do that. You make me forget myself."

"And we don't like that?"

"No, we don't."

She stumbled on her own words.

And Jesse was chuckling again.

He entwined their hands and sat down on the couch, taking Rachel with him. She laid her legs on his lap like they used to, when they first dated. They would watch "Sweeney Todd" or "Funny Girl", whatever Rachel wanted to watch, and cuddled. However, Rachel had to concentrate on the story she was excited to hear, while Jesse was drawing tiny circles with his thumb on her ankle.

"Jesse?"

He smiled his most attractive smile, which he knew Rachel was totally crazy about and said: "Yes, honey?"

"Don't tease. You know I am overanxious about your 'little plan'."

And once again, Jesse couldn't stop himself from smiling. There he was sitting on the couch with the girl he was so irrevocably in love with, smiling about her propensity to exaggerate.

"You know? I love you." He knew it was somewhat corny to say that now, but she looked so tempting and cute, with her brown curls masterfully framing her beautiful face and her apricot-coloured lips.

She tied up her hair with the brown hair tie she always wore around her wrist. "I do." And then her expression changed and she playfully said: "Now would you please tell me?"

"Well...I don't even know where to start." He didn't say anything for a while and Rachel had a long close look at him. He was staring at the coffee table and Rachel could see how he was thinking. His brown hair fell in front of his eyes, when he looked at her again. With his right hand he did his hair the way he used to have it and started talking.

"Well…Your mother went to school here in Lima and so did Sue Sylvester. They were actually even in the same class. Shelby went to Glee Club and was the star, like you are."

Rachel gave Jesse a bewitching smile and he continued.

"Now here's what is past all belief. Sue Sylvester was a member of Glee Club at her peak."

Rachels eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"No way!"

"I know. It's unbelievable but that's not the complete story. She was envious of your mother because she never got to have a solo. Your mother always got all the attention. And she was fed up with being a loser and having no friends. So after one summer break, she decided to come back as a complete new person. Before that she was kind and shy and but she had no friends. After that summer she was brutally frank, she looked more fashionable, she quit Glee Club and last but not least, she joined the Cheerleaders. With that she became more and more full of herself, she was really popular and all the guys liked her."

"I truly can not believe this right now. But what has all that got to do with our Glee Club?"

"Isn't that patently obvious? Once I remembered, that Shelby had told me this story a while ago, I thought what it'd be like for Sue if her students knew about her little secret. And it would be beyond endurance for her if knew. So I had a conversation with your mother. After what she had instructed me to do, I told her I needed a favour. She then went to see Sue. Who was rather mad to see her, but she couldn't do anything about her situation. So she was happy to comply when your mother told her to talk with the headmaster. And that's about it. I know it's not so wonderful that I had to use this method but I hope you're okay with it. I don't think anything else could have worked out at all."

Rachel didn't expect anything like this at all. According to this she had to think about the whole situation twice before she could answer.

"No, no. It's okay. I'm more than happy that you helped us and I do think that we probably couldn't have stopped it any other way at all. I'm just so weirded out by the fact that Sue Sylvester was a Glee member once. It all makes sense now. My problem is…You said that my mother was the star at that time and well...I am now. And sometimes I think it is normal and I don't even think about the others and their feelings. I know it sounds awful but I am the best of them. Still I should let them have solos as well. You know what I mean?"

"Maybe I sound like a complete fool. But that was so not the reaction I thought I'd get."

Rachel took her legs from his lap now and sat down right beside Jesse and lay her head on his shoulders.

"Maybe it's not. But we should both work on that issue. We'd be even better."

He turned his head to face her and waited until she looked him into the eyes: "And that is even possible?"

She just wagged her head and lay it down on his lap.

-x-x-x-


End file.
